The present invention relates to memory device technology. More particularly, the present invention relates to systems and operations of three-dimensional memory arrays.
In conventional memory technology, two-dimensional scaling of memory device arrays has presented challenges in reliability and limitations from lithographic technology. Three-dimensional memory arrays have been offered as a possible path to continue scaling devices without the necessity of confronting the same issues.
Current three-dimensional memory arrays generally feature layer-by-layer structure similar to two-dimensional memory arrays. However, current three-dimensional memory array technology requires complex layer-by-layer integration processes. Additionally, with three-dimensions, the programming operations increase in complexity.